


Адвокат

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU 1x10, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Forced Marriage, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Чтобы сохранить компанию, Алек должен женитьсяПримечания: сохранена концепция параллельной вселенной: Алек и Иззи – потомки нефилимов, Магнус и Макс - маги





	Адвокат

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: изменены реалии альтернативной вселенной, адвокат!Магнус, немного ООС
> 
> текст написан на АУ-квест на дайри.ру

 

— Таким образом, правление «ЛайтвудИнкорпарейтерт» не считает, что вы, мистер Лайтвуд, даже владея контрольным пакетом акцией компании, имеете какой-либо право на место председателя правления и уж тем более генерального директора, — лицо мистера Эль не проявило ни одной эмоции на протяжении всей тирады, высказанной на одном дыхании, точно после многократных репетиций.

Алек, все еще пытаясь осознать все услышанное, вцепился руками в стул:

— Прошу прощения, я, наверное, ослышался.

— Нет, мистер Лайтвуд, — присоединился к своему коллеге еще один член правления, фамилия которого странным образом ускользнула из памяти Алека. — Вы все расслышали верно. Мы все любили и уважали вашего отца, покойный был великолепным стратегом, настоящей акулой бизнеса, но вы, к сожалению, явно не унаследовали ни единой черты, которая побудила бы нас изменить решение.

— Вы даже не дали мне шанса... — начал было Алек.

— Простите, но с момента окончания вами Дартмута в 19 лет — весьма впечатляющее достижение, кстати, — продолжил мистер «Второй», как мысленно окрестил его Алек, — вы не проявили к управлению компанией и половины того интереса, что направили на затаскивание в свою постель всех кого не попадя. Простите, но как бы умны вы ни были, ваше неумение держать собственный член в штанах говорит само за себя.

Улыбка его была полна яда и желчи, а лицо выражало глубокое удовлетворение, видимо тем фактом, что у него наконец-то есть повод поговорить о чужих членах. На мгновение Алек почти высказал эту мысль вслух, но в последний момент все-таки сумел сдержаться и, выпустив из своей хватки стул, уточнил:

— Это ваше окончательное решение, или у меня все-таки есть шанс что-то изменить? — он скользил взглядом от одного лица к другому, в большинстве случаев натыкаясь не откровенное злорадство и смакование собственной власти.

— Конечно, — снова заговорил Эль. — Хотя многие и сомневались, мы все-таки уступим вам бразды правления в одном конкретном случае.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо воскликнул Алек после минуты, полной драматичного молчания.

— Мы отдадим вам компанию, если вы, мистер Лайтвуд, вступить в официальный брак в течение двух недель и подпишите брачный договор, в котором обязуетесь прожить с вашей супругой или супругом, что вероятнее, учитывая ваши предпочтения, не менее пятнадцати лет. В случае, если вы нарушите данное условие, управление компанией вновь вернется в руки координационного совета, — монотонно, точно судья, зачитывающий приговор, ответил мистер Эль. — У вас есть еще вопросы?

**_Двадцать семь часов спустя_ **

— Алек, ты должен успокоиться, — Изабель мягко сжала его плечо.

— Успокоиться? — повторил Алек, взмахнув рукой. — Ты посмотри на них, — он указал на членов правления, мило беседовавших о чем-то в своем небольшом кругу, периодически подзывая официантов с новой порцией выпивки или закуски. — Они же практически не скрывают издевок! Вся эта ситуация — одна сплошная издевка, которая будет стоит мне нашей семейной компании!

— Спокойнее, — мило улыбнувшись даме из мэрии, протянула Изабель. — Именно этого они и добиваются. Они ждут, что ты в своем репертуаре немного переборщишь с шампанским и пойдешь клеить того симпатичного парня — модель из последней рекламной кампании Кельвина Кляйна — с отменной задницей.

— Да, задница у него действительно классная, — с усмешкой согласился Алек, отпивая глоток из бокала, который небрежно держал в руке.

— Согласна. Но именно это им и нужно: чтобы ты окончательно утвердил свою репутацию повесы, устроил скандал или прилюдно засосал какого-нибудь блончика или блондинку — пол тут не важен. Тогда акционеры ни за что не поддержат твое назначение, — продолжила наставления Изабель.

— И что же мне делать, Из? — устало вздохнул Алек. — Я не могу потерять компанию. 

— Женись. И все твои проблемы решатся, — спокойно отозвалась она.

— Легко сказать, — фыркнул Алек. — Думаешь, в этой толпе подхалимов, — он взглядом указал на людей, снующих по празднично украшенной зале, — найдется хотя бы один человек, которого не волнуют наши деньги?

— Если ты хотел брака по любви, стоило задуматься об этом раньше, — невозмутимо отозвалась Изабель. — Теперь тебе нужно найти человека, с которым сможешь прожить большую часть своей жизни без скандалов, раздела имущества и, желательно, не стремящегося набить карманы за твой счет.

— Иногда мне сложно поверить, что предки этих старых маразматиков убивали демонов так же, как и наши, — закатив глаза, признался Алек. — Чертовы моралисты.

— Встанешь во главе компании — сможешь их уволить.

— Ты меня успокоила, — саркастично заметил Алек, отставляя в сторону едва пригубленное шампанское. — Что-то я устал от всего этого. Прикроешь меня? Пойду передохну в кабинете, пока вся эта толпа не исчезнет.

— Конечно, — понимающе кивнула Изабель. — Иди.

Алек легко взбежал по лестнице и свернул в закрытое для гостей крыло, на ходу расстегивая пиджак и развязывая бабочку. К кабинету он подошел, сжимая проклятущую удавку в руке.

— Мари, — позвал он секретаря, перебиравшую документы, сидя за своим столом, в импровизированной приемной, — почему вы не внизу?

— Много работы, мистер Лайтвуд, — не отрывая взгляда от экрана, отозвалась она.

— Если кто-то будет спрашивать, меня нет, хорошо? — Алеку она всегда нравилась. Исполнительная Мари была лучшим помощником, которого только можно было пожелать.

— Конечно, — улыбнулась Мари. — Что-нибудь принести? 

— Нет, спасибо, — покачал головой Алек, наконец скрываясь за дверью кабинета.

Ранее принадлежавший его отцу, кабинет был изнутри походил на миниатюрную библиотеку: высокие стеллажи упирались в потолок, у одной стены весело потрескивал камин, а на высоком серванте скрывался всегда заполненный выпивкой бар. Алек всегда любил эту комнату. По-своему уютная, теплая, она создавала впечатление некоторой домашности, которой был лишен остальной особняк, полный вычурной лепнины, замысловатых украшений и дорогих картин, скупаемых матерью по всему свету. Бросив пиджак на спинку кресла и оставив бабочку на столе, Алек тут же подошел к бару, легко отыскав среди вороха разномастных бутылок виски. Наполнив бокал всего на треть, он вернулся к столу и с тихим удовлетворенным вздохом буквально сполз в кресло.

Однако стоило ему сделать всего пару глотков, покой был нарушен. Сначала из-за стены послышались чьи-то шумные шаги, затем споры, а после дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и его одиночество нарушил незнакомец, за которым по пятам следовала искренне возмущенная Мари.

— Я же сказала, мистер Лайтвуд не принимает посетителей!

— Милая леди, поверьте, этот разговор исключительно в интересах мистера Лайтвуда, — мягким приятным голосом отозвался незнакомец, и Алек невольно прислушался к еле слышным хриплым ноткам.

Незваный гость, кем бы он ни был, оказался весьма хорош собой. Невысокий — явно ниже Алека по крайней мере на голову, — но с широкими плечами, удачно скрытыми дорогим пиджаком, изящными пальцами, украшенными многочисленными перстнями, и красивым изгибом бедер и интересным лицом, разом вызвавшим у Алека абсурдное желание попросить того повернуться, чтобы убедиться, что тыл незнакомца окажется столь же прекрасен, как и перед. В роду нарушителя явно читались азиатские корни, аккуратно подстриженная бородка накидывала несколько лет безусловно молодому человеку, а глаза — яркие светло-коричневые, чей цвет, Алек легко различил, даже не вставая с кресла, — буквально притягивали взгляд.

— Все в порядке, Мари, оставь нас, — устало выдохнул Алек, а затем, дождавшись, пока за помощницей закроется дверь, спросил. — Чем могу помочь, мистер...

— Бейн. Магнус Бейн, — сверкнув зубами, улыбнулся тот, протягивая руку, которую Алек тут же пожал, автоматически отметив гладкость кожи. — Ваш спаситель и адвокат.

— Но мне не нужен адвокат, — немного не понимая, зачем Бейн вломился к нему, отозвался Алек.

— Нет. Вам нужен муж, как и мне, — уверенно заметил Магнус.

Осведомленность Бейна заставила Алека тут же напрячься.

— Откуда вам стало известно о моем договоре с правлением? — он выпрямился в кресле, рассматривая застывшего напротив стола Магнуса.

Он был одет дорого: сшитый на заказ смокинг еле заметно блестел в неровном свете, исходящем от ламп и камина, идеальную прическу разбивали ярко-зеленые пряди, а на ушах Алек только сейчас заметил тяжелые серьги. Встреть он Магнуса на улице, принял бы за рок-звезду, модель или дизайнера одежды, но уж точно не за адвоката. Хотя, может быть, на это и был расчет.

— Я владею некоторым количеством ваших акций, — просто ответил Магнус. — И предлагаю вам шанс спасти семейную компанию из загребущих рук членов правления.

— Зачем это вам? — Алеку явно импонировала прямота Магнуса.

— К сожалению, моей идеальной репутации недостаточно, чтобы оформить опеку над ребенком, — признался тот. — Социальные службы согласятся только при наличии свидетельства о браке.

— Ребенок? — удивился Алек. — К чему такая срочность?

Магнус бросил взгляд на закрытую дверь и, шагнув вплотную к столу, ответил:

— Он особенный. Как и я, — в этот момент глаза его сверкнули золотым, зрачок вытянулся на манер кошачьего. Мгновение — и все исчезло.

— Дитя Лилит, — не сдержал изумления Алек.

— Маг, будет точнее, — поправил его Магнус. — Чем скорее я оформлю опеку, тем лучше.

— Полагаю, вопрос пятнадцати лет в браке с незнакомым мужчиной можно не поднимать? — на всякий случай уточнил Алек, поднимаясь из кресла и подходя к бару. — Виски?

— Лучше мартини, — Магнус легко задел пальцы Алека, забирая бокал. — Спасибо. Нет, этот вопрос не стоит. Не думаю, что эти полтора десятилетия окажутся такими плохими, — он окинул подтянутую фигуру Алека долгим взглядом, а тот в чем-чем, а взглядах, особенно мужских, разбирался на отлично.

— Что ж, — Алек жестом предложил Магнусу присесть. — Обсудим детали.

_**Полгода спустя** _

— Спасибо, Джейсон, — Алек открыл дверцу автомобиля. — В понедельник как обычно. 

— Конечно, мистер Лайтвуд, — кивнул водитель. — Счастливых выходных!

— До свидания, — отозвался Алек, подхватывая сумку с бумагами, прежде чем взбежать по ступенькам особняка.

Дом встречал его уже привычным ощущением беспорядка: уборщица в холле, беспрерывно бормоча проклятья на испанском, пыталась оттереть земляные следы, оставшиеся на светлом паласе; на рояле в гостиной хаотично лежали полузаконченные рисунки и вываленные из коробки карандаши с фломастерами, а по полу нельзя было пройти, не споткнувшись о машинку, мягкую игрушку или конструктор. Покачав головой, Алек аккуратно сложил рисунки в стопку и собрал в кучу карандаши, впрочем, даже не попытавшись собрать в кучу все, что лежало на полу.

— Магнус? — позвал Алек и прислушался.

Ответа не последовало, но по второму этаже раздался громкий топот, а затем вниз по перилам лестницы скатился мальчик, одетый в свободную футболку и домашние брюки. От обычного ребенка его отличал насыщенный голубой оттенок кожи и маленькие рожки, торчащие изо лба.

— Отец! — воскликнул тот, подбегая к Алеку. — Ты уже дома!

— Закончил пораньше, — сердце Алека в очередной раз защемило от нежности, стоило Максу назвать его «отцом». — А Магнус?..

— Папа еще не вернулся, — тут же ответил Макс. — Со мной сидела Мари, и мы рисовали! Хочешь, покажу?

— Конечно, — ласково растрепал ему волосы Алек.

Макс тут же сорвался с места, бросившись в гостиную. Алек прошел следом за ним и с умиротворенным вздохом устроился на диване, не скрывая своего удовольствия от возможности наконец вытянуть ноги. 

Пока ребенок перебирал перемешанные листы, выискивая самые удавшиеся, по его мнению работы, Алек в который раз задумался о том, как много на самом деле дал ему этот брак. Полгода назад, подписывая перелопаченный Магнусом до запятой брачный контракт, он и представить не мог, как сильно изменится его жизнь с появлением в ней двух весьма необычных мужчин. Изабель была в восторге от Магнуса, а познакомившись с Максом, и вовсе, казалось, сошла с ума, с неистощимым энтузиазмом примеряя на себе образ любимой тетушки. Мама была менее довольна. Долгое время она отказывалась даже разговаривать с Магнусом, подозревая в нем брачного афериста и откровенно косясь на необычную внешность Макса, но вскоре оттаяла и она.

А Алек... Алек уже и не понимал, как жил прежде. Без игрушек, которые обнаруживал даже в своем кабинете, куда Макс никак не мог попасть. Без криво нарисованных рисунков «Моя семья», развешанных по всему дому. Без сказок, которые Макс заставлял ему читать минимум три раза в неделю. И криков «отец» по возвращению с работы.

И Магнуса. Тот ненавязчиво, но уверенно заполнял собой все то пространство, что не занял Макс. Его вещи — яркие, разноцветные, все как одна от именитых дизайнеров, — как-то внезапно заняли больше половины гардероба. Коробки с бумагами по очередному выигранному делу медленно, но верно заполняли пустые хранилища в подвале. Рядом с зеркалом в спальне появилось изящное трюмо, уставленное разномастными флакончиками с загадочным содержимым. 

Магнус был удивительным. Он заразительно смеялся, отчего на его щеках появлялись небольшие ямочки, а глаза блестели точно звезды. Плавно двигался, покачивая бедрами, еле заметно пританцовыя, стоило услышать интересную мелодию. Никогда не отказывал в помощи, если у Алека возникали некоторые юридические вопросы. И медленно, но верно, сводил Алека с ума.

Нет, Магнус, конечно, не делал ничего такого, просто... Боже. Он был чертовым совершенством. Золотистая кожа, темные волосы, покатые мышцы, равно легко выполняющие физические упражнения и принимающие замысловатые позы йоги. И этот рот. Сколько раз Алек еле сдерживался, мечтая поцеловать его? А этот зад? Обтягивающие брюки, которые Магнус, почему-то предпочитал всем остальным, стоило запретить законом, а пока правовое законодательство оставалось на стороне Бейна, Алеку оставалось тихо наслаждаться своим безумием, по утрам выскальзывая из теплой постели, чтобы долго, мучительно дрочить в душе, пока Магнус не проснется, требуя предоставить ванную в свое единоличное пользование.

— Вот, а это ты и папа, — Макс сунул ему под нос очередной рисунок, где среди завитков и блесток можно было разглядеть две мужских фигуры, держащиеся за руки. — Красиво?

— Очень, — честно ответил Алек. — Ты молодец.

— Как думаешь, папе понравится? — вдруг шепотом спросил Макс.

— Конечно, понравится!

— Что понравится? — тут же уточнил Магнус, заходя в комнату.

— Папа! — радостно воскликнул Макс, с размаху повисая на тут же распахнувшем объятья Магнусе.

Алек замер, не в силах отвести взгляд. Магнус сиял радостью, теплом, и Алек с тревогой понял, что его сердце тревожно сбилось с ритма, когда тот поднял на него глаза, а в паху предательски потеплело.

Вот черт.

_ Полтора часа спустя _

— Ты быстро ушел, — послышался голос Магнуса за спиной.

Алек чертыхнулся: он не успел улечься до прихода Магнуса, так что теперь неловких вопросов не избежать. Спину Алека обдало теплом, источаемым Магнусом, и по телу пробежали волны тревожной дрожи.

— Решил дать вам с Максом посекретничать наедине, — стараясь скрыть свое состояние, отозвался Алек, пытаясь разыскать футболку для сна.

— Ты тоже часть этой семьи, — странным тоном напомнил Магнус.

— Я знаю. Благодаря тебе, — ответил Алек, наконец поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

Магнус стоял в полушаге от него. В расхлябанном образе, который тот создавал абсолютно не прилагая к тому усилий, все буквально кричало сексуальностью: закатанные рукава, распахнутая почти до середины живота рубашка, встрепанные волосы, часть прядей которых сегодня была насыщенно фиолетовой. Разумеется, это нисколько не помогало справиться с зародившимся еще несколько часов назад возбуждением, наоборот, еще немного, и состояние Алека станет очевидным любому, кто опустит взгляд на его штаны.

— Нет, ты все сделал сам, — возразил Магнус. — Я не думал, что Макс так быстро адаптируется. Это во многом твоя заслуга, — он подошел ближе, — так что, думаю, должен наградить тебя за труды, — его мурлыкающий тон творил с внутренностями Алека что-то странное.

Практически прижавшись к Алеку, Магнус приподнялся на цыпочки и оставил долгий томный поцелуй у самого уголка его губ. Отстраниться он не успел — Алек сжал руки на поясе, вжал Магнуса в себя и наконец поцеловал его так, как давно хотел: жадно, терзая желанный рот зубами и языком, проникая между распахнутыми губами, точно надеясь высосать Магнуса до донышка, точно дорогое вино. Когда Магнус не попытался увернуться, а наоборот, оплел его своими руками, закинул ногу на бедро и требовательно застонал, Алек проклял себя за сомнения и потянул того к постели.

Они определенно затянули с первой брачной ночью.


End file.
